Halo (Halo 3 level)/Walkthrough
Overview This is a walkthrough for the Halo 3 level, Halo. It is written for play at the Legendary difficulty. It is the last level of the game, and it mirrors the final Halo Level, The Maw. Your objective for this mission is to reach the Control Room of the newly constructed Halo Ring and activate it, then to escape. You are joined on this mission by the Arbiter. The mission begins with the player carrying over weapons and grenades from Cortana if the player started from that chapter. Powerups will not carry over and are lost instead. If the player starts from this chapter, they will be given 2 frag/plasma grenades, an assault rifle and a fully loaded rocket launcher. The Arbiter follows the AI-used weaponry unless he is being played, using a Carbine and Fuel Rod Gun instead. If you've made it this far on Legendary this mission is going to feel incredibly easy in comparison to Cortana, and will seem only moderately difficult. There are plenty of Flood, but they are dispersed quite a bit and there is only one stand up fight against them so this is possibly the second easiest flood level (the first one being Floodgate) in the game. Good Skulls on this mission are Thunderstorm, Catch, Tough Luck, Fog, Mythic and Cowbell. However for a truly challenging experience you can turn them all on. It is not an insurmountable task, but requires careful progression. __TOC__ Full Circle Master Chief Crashes Again If you started from the mission before it, you will end up with what you had in the last mission. If you started at this mission, you will have an assault rifle and a fully loaded Rocket Launcher. The Arbiter starts off with his usual weapons (if he's AI), otherwise he starts off with a Carbine and Fuel Rod. By now you've realized that John-117 is an expert in all manners of combat, weapons and vehicles. He has only one weak point, he can't land without crashing. Once you've gotten your bearings take a look around, on the ground you'll mind all manner of weapons to choose from. There are Battle Rifles and Shotguns, Assault Rifles and Rocket Launchers. Swap your Assault Rifle for the Battle Rifle as it will be very helpful for the Flood that appear later on. '''Note:' If playing solo, it is advised to kill the Arbiter and swap his Plasma Rifles with the Rocket Launcher. If done correctly he should rise back up again, wielding the rocket launcher which is devastating against the Flood and he will have infinite ammo while using it. Grab your weapons and follow the Arbiter through the mountain pass. If you want, you can turn right before you jump to find a terminal. When you reach the bottom of the control area, Flood dispersal pods will fall in and Flood Combat forms will begin to appear blocking your way to the control room. Use the battle rifle and start mowing down unshielded Combat Forms with headshots to the controlling Infection Form. Any shielded Combat Forms should be have their shields depleted before using the Battle Rifle on them to save ammo, as it takes quite a while for the shield to deplete without plasma weapons. If you find a Brute Shot, grab it as the melee attack proves helpful in close quarters. :Note: At the bottom of the Control Room on either side are a Fuel Rod Gun, Flamethrower or Rocket Launcher with lots of Ammo. The side where the Fuel Rods are have a total of 25 charges along with 5 on your first shot, making it 30. The Rocket Launcher there also has a complete charge, unlike the other one that only has 2 rockets on it. Outside the Control Room Heading up the path to the control room you're going to encounter lots of Combat Forms and Pure Forms. This is where the Brute Shot and MA5C are most handy. There's a Flamethrower right at the base of the control room, but don't take it yet. As you go onto the base a very large swarm of Flood Combat forms jump from the top of the control room, and it includes all three forms that can easily overwhelm you. If you have your power weapons fire on them, and try to anticipate where they will go as they tend to jump away from it. As you reach the turn, a few Pure forms come out from the pass. Kill them quickly as they will mutated into Ranged or Tank forms, which are more dangerous on higher difficulties. As you reach the other side, Sgt. Johnson assists from the nearby cliff with his Spartan Laser. Although helpful, it doesn't help much against the Combat forms, and he can only assist you on one side. As you go up the ramp, more Flood jump from the top of the control room. Deal with them quickly and keep moving to the other turn, where more Flood wait for you. As you reach the top, the Monitor will open the doors but needs time to do so. Grab the two Auto Turrets that are laying outside the door and place one on both sides. The Flood will then start a large ambush, jumping from the levels below to reach you. Most use various weapons, although there will always be two Elite Forms with Fuel Rods (they can use them, so be careful), or two Human Forms with Rocket Launchers (they can't use them). Once all the Flood are dead, do the following: :1) Destroy the Automated Turrets (if they're still there) They were helpful now but later, if you leave them they're just gonna make your life miserable. :2) Load up your weapons and drop whatever weapon you want to keep by the door. :3) Make sure to not use your miscellaneous powerup because there's an Invincibility there, and its best to keep it in at the door. This Invincibility does not appear on Legendary. You have some options: #You can leave the weapons behind and swap for useless ones. When you kill the Monitor you will have those weapons lying outside if they are not buried in the snow. #Avoid taking any fine weaponry into the fight. Any weapons used to fight the Monitor will be lost when you destroy it. Head inside to light the candle on this party. You Really Shouldn't Trust Monitors You're going to reach the Control Room, you'll trigger the cut scene and Guilty Spark is going to go Rampant on you. For the first part just try and stay out of his way. He has a strong red beam and a force field projector. Back away, or jump over the beam, and try to stay to the center of the platform, as the closer you are to the edges the more likely you are to be pushed over by the force field. If you have a Bubble Shield from the Flood outside, hug the door and use it. Guilty Spark will fire his beam even though it will not penetrate through. Once he gets up close and you start to become affected by his force field wherever you are, Johnson will lean up and shoot his Spartan Laser, damaging the Monitor. Go up to Johnson and once he says "Kick his ass," he will fall unconscious and drop his Spartan Laser. Guilty Spark will resume the fight again. Swap a weapon for the Spartan Laser, as all other weapons will deal no damage to him. Once three successful blasts are fired at Guilty Spark, he will explode. The Way the World Ends Nice Work, Now Let's Get the Hell Out of Here! Unlike other chapter checkpoints, you do not carry over weapons, equipment and grenades from the last checkpoint. Instead, you (and player two if co-op) will be given Assault Rifles with three clips. Leave the control room where you came out. Three Elite Combat Forms equipped with Plasma Rifles and a swarm of Infection Forms will attack you. When you kill one of the Combat Forms and go near their weapon, you will automatically pick it up. Leave quickly out into the area where the Flood attempted to attack; if you moved weapons and equipment around grab them before going onto a melted slope from the explosion. Sentinels will battle the Flood who mainly use Assault Rifles and Brute Spikers. The Sentinels usually take out the Flood easily on lower difficulties, but the Flood will often destroy them on harder difficulties. Fight your way through the Combat Forms on the hill and enter the door into another room. Elite Combat Forms and Sentinels battle each other in the tight-knit area, so assist either side depending on their numbers. Keep going in the directions provided and you will reach a hallway with four Carrier Forms. Use the Sentinel Beam/Plasma Rifles or if you carried other high-power weapons against the Carrier Forms. They may try to hide in the sides, waiting for you to advance before exploding. Once they're dealt with, turn left into another hallway. A bunch of Infection Forms will run out, so use your grenades to pop them if you have any. Ride or Die Outside you'll find Johnson's Warthog waiting for you. Depending on the difficulty you can also find a Mongoose or a couple of Brute Choppers. Because of the differences in their weight, maneuverability, speed and weapons these vehicles make completion of the level more challenging. The Warthog is the most stable and easiest vehicle to complete the level in. The Arbiter will man the turret (if AI) and he is very good in dealing with enemies from there. Focus on driving quickly, although you should note where the panels will be exploding so you do not accidentally run into one and fall to your death. These panels are always the same in every playthrough of this chapter so they should be memorized incase you do the level with Iron activated. A small circular building is just up ahead of a group of panels. This building contains Infection and Carrier Forms, along with Sentinels zapping the Carrier Forms. Simply skip through them since Infection Forms cannot be splattered and trying to do so on the Carrier Forms will damage you and flip your vehicle over and waste precious time. Drive off the building into a second set of panels. Note where the Sentinels are flying overhead as they are indicators of where the right way is. Drive into the first hallway, taking the middle path (even though supports fall down, it is better then taking a steep upward ramp that may flip the Warthog) and you will see Flood fighting the Sentinels. Ignore them and keep driving through out of the building following the middle path. A second circular building is just outside the first hallway. This time, Combat Forms wander the incomplete building, allowing for splatter points if needed. This isn't recommended on Heroic or Legendary as Carrier Forms get added into the mix. At the end of the building several Combat Forms are fighting Sentinels which can be easily splattered for points. Move upward and follow the groups of Sentinels flying overhead to get a sense of direction. The final circular building is seen after several turns around. Infection Forms occupy the first part, Ranged Forms and Sentinels occupy the second while three Tank Forms are at the last part. Splatter the Pure Forms for extra points and drive off before the building collapses. The last hallway will be seen in the distance, drive to it and take the left path; the right path has an extremely steep upward slope. A larger skirmish between the Flood and Sentinels occurs in the mid-section of the hallway and should be ignored, driving through it. The last area has a middle path which is inaccessible through the front and contains a great number of Elite Combat Forms, all armed with Fuel Rod Guns and will shred the Sentinels there with ease. Ignore them if playing on higher difficulties as they will take too long to kill and the blasts can easily kill you. Drive off and follow the given path, looking for Sentinels overhead to know you are in the right direction. You will see a group of Combat Forms get crushed by a collapsing support when you are going on the right path. The path then splits into an upper and lower section, always take the lower one as the Sentinels can flip your Warthog mid-air and throw you off into the abyss below, or waste more time with the panels potentially collapsing. Drive until you see the Forward Until Dawn and drive towards it. Once you near the hangar bay the mission is completed. You can alternatively stop to speak with the Final Grunt, but doing so will result in a forced checkpoint transition as the panels to the frigate will have collapsed when he finishes talking. Legendary Notes Notes *'Seventh Terminal' Location: When you see a few beams extending across an icy ceiling, turn right, and jump over the snowy ledge onto an extending beam. There should be a doorway. Walk down the hall, and facing you should be the terminal. *'Mythic Skull' Location: Head towards the Control Room from the crashed Pelican, once you enter the pass through turn right, and you'll find a cave and at the end among the rocks you'll find the skull. *Your MA5C is extraordinarily effective in short controlled bursts and accurate aim. It's ability to kill ranged forms is not as effective as a Spiker, its high rate of fire and relative accuracy at close-to-medium range is superior to a Plasma Rifle. * Pay attention to your surroundings.: When driving at the end of the level, your attention cannot be divided between enemies and the environment. Let the Arbiter deal with the Flood and Sentinels while you deal with the rapidly deteriorating Ring. * Vidmaster Challenge: Annual: This is the level on which you can complete the Vidmaster Annual achievement with Ghosts on XBL. * Arbiter: On higher difficulties he will be extremely talented and kill almost every Flood in some melee attacks. Skulls Activating Skulls on this level is a good multiplier, but here is a breakdown of skull use on this level and how it will affect your gameplay. *'Iron' :If you're confident in your skills, this is an excellent challenge, but if you hesitate the slightest bit you will go back to square one. *'Black Eye' :In the first area of the level, excellent, in the vehicle, suicide. Not Recommended unless you can avoid fire from your foes. *'Tough Luck' :A consequence-free multiplier; the Flood don't dodge, unless of course you are trying to run them down. *'Catch' :Activate this skull if you have it; the Flood don't use grenades, but they will drop more when they die, and will cause many deadly chain reactions if you throw a grenade near one. *'Fog' :A consequence-free multiplier; you're only headed one direction, and when you see one Flood you know you're surrounded. *'Famine' :Ammunition is scarce on this level, and why make it more difficult. Plasma Rifle charges on the second part of this mission is low without this skull, and using this makes it even lower. *'Thunderstorm' :Nearly consequence-free; a few more shielded Combat Forms are all that will result, though they will appear much more often in this mission, along with that they might take longer to kill on harder difficulties. *'Tilt' :This skull is probably the most annoying, but also the easiest to get around. Your Plasma weapons will become very ineffective, but projectile weapons like the Spiker and Human weapons are twice as deadly. Being able to aim properly is key here as headshots with the Battle Rifle is not affected. *'Mythic' :Much like the "Tilt" skull, for experienced players it's going to be more annoying than anything else. Accurate fire and knowing your weapons will effectively negate the consequences of activating this Skull. For inexperienced players, and those with difficulty aiming, this skull can be a death sentence, but it only goes for the Elite Combat Forms, not the Brute ones, as a whack with this skull on kills the Brute Combat Forms instantly. Videos File:MCC_Halo_3_Heroic_Walkthrough_-_Mission_10_Halo Category:Halo 3 Category:Walkthroughs